Invitación Erótica Albert
by BlackAngelVH
Summary: Candy esta enamorada de su jefe Albert Andrew, pero ellos no se enamoran de sus asistentes administrativas o ¿si? Ella pierde toda esperanza cuando el vende la empresa. Pero cuando ella recibe una misteriosa invitación, su vida cambia… para siempre. Adaptación.
1. Chapter 1

**Hermosas aquí les traigo otra historia con nuestro Amado y Sexy Albert espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté al leerlo y escribirlo, espero sus comentarios.**

**Summary:** Candy esta enamorada de su jefe Albert Andrew, pero ellos no se enamoran de sus asistentes administrativas o ¿si? Ella pierde toda esperanza cuando el vende la empresa. Pero cuando ella recibe una misteriosa invitación, su vida cambia… para siempre. Adaptación.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Cheyenne McCray**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Invitación Erótica**

**Argumento**

Candy White arde por Albert Andrew, pero las circunstancias la han forzado a mantener las llamas encerradas profundo en su corazón o en otras partes de su anatomía por tres años. Los jefes espectaculares como para caerse muerta sólo se enamoran de sus asistentes administrativas en las películas ¿verdad? Además, ella es toda curvas y simplona, nada que ver con las impecables y cultivadas hembras en este mundo. Sin embargo, ningún otro hombre ha existido para Candy desde que ella conoció a Albert. Todas sus fantasías eróticas giran en torno a la merced de este poderoso hombre y su sexy y dominante voz.

Cuando Albert vende Andrew Inversiones, Candy está con el corazón roto y segura que sus fantasías jamás se harán realidad. Pero cuando ella recibe una misteriosa invitación, su vida cambia… para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Cheyenne McCray**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Invitación Erótica**

**Capitulo 1**

Con una mirada nostálgica, Candy White puso un codo sobre el escritorio, colocó su mentón sobre su mano y estudió a Albert Andrew mientras él hablaba con el vicepresidente de la compañía. Los dos hombres estaban entablando una conversación, inconscientes de su patética expresión.

¡Gracias a Dios! Ella moriría en el acto si el Sr. Andrew pudiera leer en su cara cuanto lo deseaba.

Cuanto lo amaba.

No era que eso importara ya. Ella aún no podía creerlo. Albert se marchaba. El director, el presidente y dueño de Andrew Inversiones había vendido la compañía y hoy estaba entregando, formalmente, las riendas a Stear Cornwell.

Después de tres años de ser la asistente personal de Albert, Candy se encontraba con un nuevo jefe.

Y el hombre del que se había enamorado años atrás, estaría saliendo de su vida… para siempre.

No es que él alguna vez haya sido más que profesional con ella. No es que alguna vez haya mostrado la más leve inclinación de que pudiera estar interesado personalmente en ella.

En ocasiones, él le había dado algunas sonrisas de aprobación que le habían derretido el corazón, pero eso era todo. A veces él se había inclinado sobre su hombro para revisar sus notas y ella casi había gemido en voz alta por la sensación de su tibio aliento contra su cuello. Cuando le tendía un documento o un archivo, sus dedos se frotaban levemente y ella había sentido una descarga de electricidad desde la raíz de su pelo hasta las uñas de sus pies. Pero Albert jamás dio ninguna señal de que sintiera algo en absoluto.

Candy suspiró de nuevo mientras seguía estudiado su perfil. Por supuesto ella probablemente no era su tipo, sin embargo nunca conoció a ninguna mujer con la que él pudiera estar saliendo. Ella era pequeña en altura con unos pechos tan grandes que podría caerse de punta si no fuera por el importante tamaño de su trasero que la mantenía en equilibrio. Mantenía su pelo rubio dorado y rizado hacia atrás con un broche y usaba trajes conservadores de trabajo cuando estaba en la oficina. Ella era de la clase trabajadora…él era un dios.

Italiano por nacimiento Albert había vivido en USA la mayor parte de su vida. Todavía tenía ese acento sexy y cuando hablaba sus pezones se ponían duros automáticamente y sólo sus trajes de negocios evitaban que él notara los apretados brotes clavando contra la suave tela de su blusa. El hombre tenía un buen 1,86 de alto con anchos y poderosos hombros. Estaba construido como un jugador profesional de básquetbol, delgado y musculoso. Un hombre hecho para la velocidad… y el sexo.

Muchas veces se había imaginado como sería sentir ser tomada por Albert. Si sería de una forma fuerte y dura o lenta y sensual, todas sus fantasías giraban en torno a él. Y sus fantasías lo incluían dominándola, manejándola como él manejaba a todos los demás en su trabajo y en su vida.

Como ahora mismo, mientras ella le observaba se preguntaba como sería estar de rodillas frente él, con los pantalones de él desabrochados y su polla saltando hacia fuera frente a ella. Sus muñecas atadas en su espalda y las manos de él detrás de su cabeza, forzándola a inclinarse sobre su polla. Ella giraría su lengua alrededor de la cabeza y luego lo tomaría profundo hasta el fondo de su garganta.

Ella apretó sus muslos por la imagen, su clítoris dolió cuando lo imaginó bombeando contra su cara, follando su boca mientras la mantenía sujeta.

En ese momento Albert echó una mirada a Candy. Su cara enrojeció y sintió como si pudiera hundirse en el piso por la vergüenza de ser atrapada mirándolo y fantaseando con él.

Rápidamente movió su mano desde su mentón al archivo frente a ella y fijó su mirada en los papeles que supuestamente debería estar revisando. Sintió el calor de la mirada de Albert y esperó que sus mejillas no estuviesen tan rojas como las sentía. Después de tres años, debería ser una experta escondiendo sus sentimientos por el hombre.

Mientras pretendía estudiar los archivos, escuchó su poderosa voz y casi se quebró por el pensamiento de jamás oír ese vibrante tono otra vez. Sus pensamientos vagaron y lo imaginó tomándola sobre su lustroso escritorio de caoba, sus muñecas atadas sobre su cabeza, las manos y la boca de él sobre su cuerpo y su polla deslizándose en su mojado canal…

- ¿Candy?

Su cabeza saltó al sonido de la voz de Albert tan cerca de ella y su pulso latió en sus oídos. Él estaba de pie junto a su escritorio, estudiándola con esos intensos ojos azul cielo dados por su herencia siciliana. El embriagador perfume masculino la rodeó, una combinación de su suave loción y el olor de pura masculinidad.

- ¿Estás bien?

Candy aclaró su garganta y asintió.

- Si, Sr. Andrew

Gran parte de ella deseaba rogarle que la llevara con él dondequiera que estuviera yendo. Demonios, simplemente _llevársela_. Pero se mantuvo bajo control.

- Ha sido un placer servirlo estos tres años, yo…yo –ella vaciló deseando decir "Yo voy a extrañarte"- Yo le deseo lo mejor en sus futuros proyectos. –sus mejillas se calentaron por la ligereza de sus palabras.

Dios, ella era tan lamentable.

Una chispa de algo cruzó por las facciones de Albert y le dio un lento asentimiento.

- Ciertamente ha sido un placer Candy. –Hizo una pausa, esos ojos nunca dejando los suyos.- Tú has sido una… asistente muy eficiente.

El corazón de Candy se aceleró y ella trató de mantener su voz estable.

- Gracias, Sr. Andrew.

Él ni siquiera la regaló con una de sus raras sonrisas. Simplemente se alejó y se metió en su oficina.

Por última vez.

Albert cerró la pesada puerta de caoba detrás de él y pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello rubio mientras le ordenaba a su polla calmarse. Él usaba sus pantalones sueltos porque invariablemente la hermosa Candy White podía ponerlo duro como piedra con una humilde mirada, con un soplo de su suave perfume de rosas.

Oh, él había reconocido esas miradas por lo que eran y aunque deseaba tomar ventaja de la deliciosa Srta. White, él no creía en cruzar la línea empleador/empleado. Jamás mezclaba los negocios con el placer.

Bien, ahora no había nada que lo detuviera.

En unos pocos pasos alcanzó las ventanas panorámicas de su lujosa oficina y miró el horizonte de Los Ángeles. El cielo azulado estaba despejado y un viento suave causaba que las hojas de las palmeras ondearan hacia delante y atrás bajo el edificio de diez pisos. Andrew Inversiones ocupaba todo el último piso. Lo que había sido el comienzo de un riesgoso proyecto de compañía, se acababa de vender en millones y ahora Albert era libre para pasar a empresas más interesantes.

Incluyendo la belleza rubia que había sido su asistente por tres años. Tres años ella lo había tentado con su increíble trasero y exquisitos pechos, incluso cuando la mayor parte del tiempo ella los había escondido bajo trajes formales. Ocasionalmente ella se había quitado su chaqueta y cuando se movía él pudo echar un vistazo de la curva de un seno a través de aperturas en su conservadora blusa cerrada hasta el cuello.

Y ese trasero suyo. A menudo se la había imaginado puesta en cuatro mientras él deslizaba su polla dentro de su centro resbaladizo y azotaba esas nalgas hasta que tuvieran un suave tono rosado. Tan rosado como se había vuelto su cara cuando él la había atrapado mirándolo.

Ella había jugado a la inalcanzable Señorita White estos pasados años, ahora era tiempo de hacerla pagar por toda su provocación, intencionalmente o no.

- Chica, tienes que superar lo de Andrew. – Annie sacudió su brillante cabello negro sobre sus hombros y puso una mano sobre la fotocopiadora mientras observaba a Candy.- Eso o declárate.

- Humph. –Candy volvió su mirada a la copiadora y observó la incandescente luz destellar con cada copia que la máquina hacía. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su corazón pesado.- Tres años, Annie. –Candy jugó con el primer botón del cuello de su blusa.- Y todo lo que pude decir fue "Le deseo lo mejor en sus futuras empresas" ¿Cuán lamentable es eso?

Annie bufó.

- Bien, cariño, eso fue mejor que lanzarte a sus pies y rogarle que te tomara justo sobre la alfombra egipcia de su oficina. –Candy le lanzó una mirada mientras Annie continuó.- Además, eso ciertamente hubiese atrapado su atención.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y Annie dijo, "Yo le habría pedido salir a tomar una copa."

La copiadora se detuvo y Candy quitó el original y agarró las copias.

- Tú tienes agallas. Yo sólo soy una endeble, simple y llanamente.

Annie sacudió su cabeza, su largo cabello negro deslizándose sobre sus hombros como una cortina de seda negra.

- Tienes que para de jugar sobre seguro y arriesgarte. _Vivir_, amiga

- Yo no soy tú. –Candy salió de la sala de copiado hacia su escritorio.- Además, es demasiado tarde. Él ya se fue.

- Nunca es demasiado tarde, - Annie le lanzó de vuelta mientras rodeaba su cubículo y desaparecía de la vista cuando Candy casi choca con Eliza Leagan, vicepresidente y residente de 'Perra del Infierno'.

Eliza sonrió burlonamente y elevó una ceja perfectamente delineada.

- Albert Andrew no desperdiciaría su tiempo contigo.

Las mejillas de Candy ardieron mientras se movió detrás de su escritorio y descansó sobre su silla.

- No sé de lo que estás hablando.

- Oh, yo creo que sí. –Eliza rió, una cultivada risa falsa que rasgaba los nervios de Candy. Eliza puso una mano con manicura perfecto sobre su perfecta y delgada cadera.- Después de todo este tiempo, creía que te habrías dado cuenta que la última persona en la que él estaría interesado, serías tú. Todos estos años, has hecho demasiado obvio que lo deseas. Y es demasiado obvio que él no desea nada contigo. Excepto tal vez una follada si te lanzas sobre él.

La cara de Candy ardió más cuando se dio cuenta que Eliza había estado escuchando fuera de la sala de copias.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por Ud. Señorita Leagan?

La mujer cepilló una pelusa imaginaria de la manga de su perfecto traje negro de diseño.

- Ya no desperdicies mas el tiempo de Albert haciéndote la tonta.

Con eso "La Malvada Bruja del Oeste de L.A." giró sobre sus tacones y se dirigió hacia el hall, presumiblemente hacia su propia y elegante oficina.

Candy se hundió en su asiento y apretó las copias en su mano. _¡Perra, perra, perra!_

Ella miró hacia la oficina vacía de Albert. Mañana la mudanza traería las pertenencias de Stear a la lujosa oficina y ella sería oficialmente su asistente.

Las palabras de Eliza quemaban en sus oídos y Candy ansiaba unos hisopos para limpiarlas inmediatamente. En vez de desanimarla de contactar a Albert, la cizaña de Eliza sólo la molesto.

Annie tenía razón. Debería contactar a Albert. Tenía el número de su celular y el de su casa. No haría ningún maldito daño pedirle salir a tomar un copa. Ellos habían sido compañeros de trabajo y amigos lo suficiente como para simplemente decirle que le gustaría que salieran juntos a tomarse una bebida de despedida. Si eso da lugar a algo más…

Ella metió las copias dentro de una carpeta de archivos y agarró el teléfono inalámbrico antes que sus nervios y las dudas pudieran con ella. Con dedos temblorosos marcó el número celular de Albert, un número que había memorizado mucho tiempo atrás. Justo cuando e teléfono comenzó a sonar, ella reparó en algo apoyado contra la fotografía de su familia.

Era un sobre con _Candy_ estampado en dorado sobre el cremoso blanco de la superficie.

Ella puso el teléfono devuelta en su base y tomó el sobre. Estaba abultado y pesado, obviamente por el costo del papel. La curiosidad la inundó mientras lo giraba. Cera dorada sellaba el sobre con un símbolo que ella no reconoció. Rompió el sello, abrió lentamente el sobre y sacó una única hoja del mismo costoso papel. El papel estaba doblado por la mitad y cuando ella lo desplegó, su corazón comenzó a palpitar.

Sobre la blanca superficie una simple palabra estaba estampada en oro:

_Esta noche _

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

Queridas amigas disculpen el retraso, no es mi intención tenerlas en suspenso, pero por desgracia mi pc se descompuso y mis archivos se fueron con ella pero ya los estoy terminando de poner al día para subirles los capítulos, de antemano les pido una disculpa por no contestar reviews pero con la perdida de mi pc he tenido un buen de trabajo reponiendo también archivos de mi trabajo y eso me ha vuelta más loca de lo que estoy, pero por favor no dejen de enviarlos ya saben que son indispensables para mi, otro favor envíenme el nombre de la segunda parte de calle Dublín para poder buscarlo y les prometo la próxima vez que actualice empiezo con el de George y Rose Mary y si puedo con la continuación de calle Dublín vale las quiero mucho y no me olviden.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Cheyenne McCray**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Invitación Erótica**

**Capitulo 2**

Durante todo el camino a casa, la mente de Candy corrió y su pulso latió en sus oídos. Ella apenas mantuvo su mente en el tráfico y su pequeño Nissan en su propia línea. Cuando alcanzó su condominio, se estacionó en el garaje, tomó su cartera desde el asiento del pasajero y lentamente se metió en su pequeña casa por la puerta del garaje.

Okey, no hay nada porque excitarse, le dijo su calmada y racional mente. Puede ser que no sea absolutamente nada.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe detrás de ella y se enfrentó a la pequeña pero acogedora sala de estar.

- Podría simplemente ser una fiesta de alguien de la empresa. Ella murmuro en voz alta.

- ¿Quién está dando un fiesta?

Candy casi se sale de su cuerpo cuando escuchó la voz de Anthony. Ella mantenía firme su cartera contra su pecho y le lanzó una mirada a su compañero de cuarto quien apareció detrás de ella.

- Te he dicho un millón de veces que no te me aparezcas de esa forma.

Anthony le dio una incorregible sonrisa.

- Pero es mucho más divertido.

- Piérdete, niño insufrible. –Candy le dio la espalda a su, demasiado atractivo para su propio bien, amigo y se escabullo hacia su habitación.

Ella puso su cartera sobre el tocador y tiró la chaqueta de su traje sobre la cama.

- Es viernes por la noche. ¿No tienes una fogata de vóley de playa a la que ir?

Él afirmó su hombro contra el marco de la puerta.

- Entonces, ¿Qué hay?

- Te dije que no hay ninguna fiesta. – Candy se quitó el broche de pelo y dejó que su largo cabello cayera sobre sus hombros.- Ahora lárgate. – comenzó a desabotonarse su blusa cerrada hasta el cuello, frente a Anthony. Habían sido amigos por tanto tiempo que ninguno de ellos se preocupaba demasiado sobre la modestia frente al otro. Mientras tuvieran encima ropa interior ¿Qué diferencia hacía?

Anthony arqueó una ceja cuando ella se deshizo de su blusa.

- Tú realmente deberías deshacerte de esa ropa interior de abuelita. Consíguete algo picante de Victoria's Secret o Fredericks de Hollywood.

Candy le lanzó una mirada mientras se quitaba su falda que de largo quedaba bajo la rodilla y la lanzaba sobre la cama con todo lo demás.

- Como si alguien más, aparte de ti, la fuera a ver. Y tú no cuentas.

- La única razón por la que no has tenido citas es porque has deseado a un solo hombre y no les has dado a nadie más una oportunidad. –Él se quitó el cabello lacio con reflejos por el sol de sus ojos y su voz se hizo más suave.- Entonces ¿fue difícil su partida hoy?

Con una mirada triste, Candy tiró de las medias por sus amplias caderas hacia sus tobillos donde salió de ellas.

- Es difícil creer que no lo veré otra vez.

- Deberías llamarlo. –La expresión de Anthony era seria.- El hombre no puede estar ciego. Eres cariñosa, sensible y bueno, eres bonita.

Ella sonrió.

- Sólo dices eso porque tú me quieres para preparar la cena esta noche.

La esquina de la boca de Anthony se curvó.

- Bueno está eso, -él respondió con un guiño, luego su expresión volvió a ser seria.- Llámalo. ¿Qué daño podría hacer?

- Suenas como Annie. –Candy estudió su reflejo en el tocador. Su sostén era de alta suspensión y mantenía en alto sus grandes senos pero no los mostraban en su completa gloria. Y tenía que admitir que las bragas de algodón eran un poco tamaño abuelita.- En realidad, empecé a llamarlo pero luego encontré algo en mi escritorio.

Ella no sabía por qué se lo estaba contando a Anthony, más que por el hecho de que él había sido su mejor amigo y confidente desde la escuela secundaria cuando ambos tenían quince. Y he aquí, dieciséis años después y viviendo juntos, solteros y sin un proyecto serio en el futuro para ninguno de los dos. Aunque Anthony jugaba en la cancha, nunca permanecía con una chica por mucho tiempo.

Eran realmente patéticos.

- Bueno… ¿Qué era? –un agudo interés brilló en los cálidos ojos azules de Anthony.

Candy fue por su cartera, sacó el sobre y se lo dio a Anthony.

Una expresión de perplejidad cruzó por la cara de Anthony y luego él silbó. Su mirada se disparo a la de ella y luego tiró el sobre y el papel encima del escritorio.

- Apostaría que esto tiene algo que ver con el paquete.

Antes que Candy pudiera preguntar "¿Qué paquete?", Anthony dejó la habitación. Momentos después, el volvió cargando una pesada caja blanca atada con un lazo dorado. Una sola rosa de tallo largo había sido deslizada a través del lazo.

Él le tendió el paquete.

- Un tipo dejó esto, quince minutos antes de que llegaras a casa.

Las manos de Candy temblaban con una combinación de incertidumbre, temor y excitación mientras tomaba la caja. Luego la puso sobre el tocador, quitó la rosa del lazo y la llevó a su nariz. Ella inhalo el dulce perfume, dejando que se filtrara a través de su ser.

Anthony la golpeó suavemente en su brazo.

- Ya, date prisa.

Con nerviosa anticipación, ella puso la rosa a un lado y tiró del lazo hasta que cayó lejos y luego levantó la tapa de la caja y la echó a un lado… y quedó sin aliento. Sobre una cama de satín verde esmeralda estaba otro cremoso sobre con su nombre estampado en dorado.

Ahora, más rápidamente ella rompió el sello y sacó el papel. Este simplemente decía:

_7:00 p.m. _

Anthony le quitó el papel de los dedos y dejó salir otro profundo silbido. Pero Candy tenía una profunda exploración de los contenidos de la caja. Ella retiró el satín verde y descubrió que había un vestido sin tirantes, simple pero elegante –aunque parecía como si apenas pudiera cubrir sus senos y era un poquito corto, incluso para sus estándares menudos. Cuidadosamente ella tendió el vestido sobre su cama junto a la descartada ropa de trabajo, luego volvió a la caja.

Dentro había un bolso de noche que combinaba con el vestido a la perfección, un adorable sostén verde, una tanguita, un portaligas y unas finas medias hasta el muslo.

Con cada artículo que ella iba retirando, las mejillas de Candy se calentaban más y más.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! –dijo ella cuando sacó un elegante par de sandalias de tres pulgadas de alto. Todo parecía quedarle perfectamente, como si la persona la conociera íntimamente.

- Mierda. –Anthony cogió la segunda nota que estaba sobre la primera.- El tipo tiene clase, hay que decirlo.

Candy volvió su mirada hacia él.

- ¿Se supone que tengo que vestirme con todo esto y estar lista a las siete para un tipo que ni siquiera conozco?

Anthony se encogió de hombros.

- Yo diría que es obvio que te conoce _muy_ bien.

- ¿Un acosador?

Anthony puso los ojos en blanco.

- No tus amigos Michael o Neil.

- Demonios, no. –Anthony se rió.- Ellos no han tenido la suficiente clase para enviarle a una mujer una caja de chocolates, mucho menos tomarse todas estas molestias.

La mente de Candy seguía volviendo a Albert Andrew.

- Él no pudo haber sido ¿o sí? –se preguntó a sí misma en voz alta.

- ¡Ding! –Anthony hizo que su voz sonara como el anfitrión de un programa de juegos.- Candy White, si estás hablando de tu mega rico exjefe, eres la ganadora de esta noche.

- Guau. – Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente.- Quiero decir no. Él no me ha dado ninguna razón, _jamás_, para creer que él haya hecho algo como esto.

- Él tiene muchas razones, pero no voy entrar en detalles ahora. –Anthony miró hacia el reloj sobre el escritorio.- Tienes menos de una hora para saltar a la ducha y estar lista a tiempo.

Candy agarró los zapatos apretándolos.

- No puedo simplemente saltar porque alguien me envía un par de notas y una caja de ropa.

Anthony volvió hasta la puerta y tomó la manija.

- Tiempo para terminar de jugar sobre seguro y tomar riesgos, cariño.- dijo Anthony mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Ella sacó la lengua y miró hacia la puerta. Si, él y Annie se llevarían muy bien.

Quince minutos después, Candy estaba vestida y lista. Se paro frente al espejo de nuevo, esta vez impresionada por la transformación de su apariencia. El verde satín caía sobre sus curvas y con suficiente espacio para mostrar su generoso escote. El sostén de encaje, la tanguita y las ligas se sentían sensuales y lascivos, y los tacones altos la hacían sentir extremadamente sexy. Había peinado su cabello hacia arriba, pero esta vez con una apariencia suave y elegante en lugar del usual estilo de negocios que usaba en el trabajo.

Todo había quedado a la medida. Como si el hombre la conociera mejor que ella misma.

¿Realmente era Albert? ¿Era alguna clase de regalo por ser una buena empleada durante tres años?

Sí, claro. Eso tenía el sentido perfecto. ¿Qué hombre compraría a una mujer medias hasta el muslo y una tanguita si él no fuera tras una cosa… sexo?

Candy sacudió su cabeza. Él jamás le mostró la más leve indicación que había estado interesado en ella, de cualquier forma, fuera o dentro de su trabajo. Pero esta noche… si él deseaba una buena cogida, ella estaba feliz por complacerlo. ¿Después de todo no era exactamente eso con lo que había fantaseado tantas veces?

Eso y que en realidad él la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él.

No, no voy a permitirme pensar de esa forma. No después de años deseándolo en cada forma que una mujer puede desear a un hombre.

Ella amaba todo de él, desde su poderosa presencia, hasta en la manera que hacía sentir a cada empleado importante. Él no toleraba la incompetencia, tenía un don para contratar empleados eficientes y bien calificados y el cambio de personal de la compañía había sido prácticamente nulo. Ella también amaba cuan generoso era con la beneficencia, desde la investigación del cáncer de mamas hasta los refugios para personas sin hogar y animales. Ella sabía acerca de sus grandes donaciones, sólo por toda la correspondencia que pasaba por su escritorio. Albert era un hombre muy reservado y dudaba que alguien más además de ella supiera cuan generoso era.

Cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, Candy salió de sus pensamientos y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para no esconderse en el closet de los puros nervios. Respiro profundamente, agarro su bolso de noche y la rosa de tallo largo y caminó a la sala de estar. El aire se sentía frío sobre sus hombros al desnudo, el vestido de satín rozaba sus pezones a través del sostén y la tanguita se metía en su raja y empujaba contra sus pliegues.

Anthony tenía la puerta abierta y un hombre en un elegante traje italiano estaba parado en la puerta, con una tira de satín verde en sus manos. El hombre estaba en sus treinta tantos, ella supuso devastadoramente atractivo con cabello negro y fríos ojos negros.

Detrás de él, en la oscuridad, Candy vio gran parte de una limosina negra en la esquina y su pulso se aceleró de forma alarmante. Sus pasos vacilaron cuando sintió una aguda sensación de desilusión ¿Era este el tipo que le había enviado las invitaciones?

Candy elevó su mentón y caminó a través de la habitación. Cuando estaba enfrente del alto y bien parecido hombre que sostenía el trozo de satín, él hombre dijo…

- Por favor voltéese Srta. White. Tengo instrucciones de vendarle los ojos.

**Continuara…**

Mis queridas amigas mil gracias por sus reviews a **CandyFan72, sayuri1707, Azukrita, Ale MO, Guest, Paloma, Chiquita Andrew, Liss, Blackcat2010, Vere Canedo, letitandrew** y por a **CandyFan72, sayuri1707, AngieArdley, Clau Ardley, Terry's Girl, Mary Andrew** seguirme gracias también a las que leen anónimamente muchas gracias a todas **las llevo en el corazón** cuídense mucho que Dios las bendiga :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Cheyenne McCray**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Invitación Erótica**

**Capitulo 3**

Candy se quedo con la boca abierta.

- ¿Disculpe?

Anthony sonrió burlonamente, pero la expresión del otro hombre permaneció seria.

- Vendarle. Ahora, tenga el favor de girarse.

Ella miró a Anthony.

- ¿Esto es algo que tú hiciste? Porque si es así…

- Yo no. Lo juro. –El levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. Iré a revisar la limosina mientras dejas que el hombre robot te vende los ojos.

Con un pequeño temblor de incertidumbre y excitación, Candy se giro dándole la espalda al hombre. Él cuidadosamente puso el trozo de satín verde sobre sus ojos y lo ató tras su cabeza lo suficientemente ajustado para impedir que se le cayera. A la distancia, escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y la voz de Anthony, pero no pudo entender una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo.

Mientras ella se esforzaba por escucharlo, el hombre tras ella, cuidadosamente la giró tomándola de los hombros para quedar de frente hacia donde ella escuchaba a Anthony hablando.

- Déjeme guiarla Srta. White. El hombre la sostuvo por el brazo, ayudándola en su camino hacia la limosina. Sus tacones repiqueteaban contra piso y el ronroneo de la limosina sonaba más fuerte ahora que no podía ver. Sus pasos eran inseguros pero el hombre siguió, firmemente adelante sin darle tiempo para preocuparse de tropezar y caerse a causa de los tacones altos.

En el momento que el hombre la hizo detenerse, sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su muñeca. Los labios de Anthony besaron su frente y ella atrapó su familiar esencia de testosterona, rayos de sol y bronceador de aceite de coco.

- Todo está bien. Diviértete muchachita. –Y luego se alejó.

Candy respiró temblorosa y profundamente y luego dejo que el hombre la ayudara a entrar en la limosina.

Las entrañas de Albert se apretaron mientras observaba a Anthony Brower besar la frente de Candy. Anthony le dio una última mirada de advertencia antes de alejarse caminando lentamente hacia la casa.

Siendo honesto, Albert apreciaba el hecho de que el amigo de Candy había salido para cuidar de ella, interrogándolo sobre cuáles eran sus intenciones. Albert había sido cortés pero refrenándose de decirle a Anthony que intentaba follar a Candy White hasta que se le salieran los sesos.

Eso y ganar su corazón.

Él se mantuvo en silencio mientras el chofer ayudaba a Candy a entrar en la limosina y cerrar la puerta tras ella. Albert atrapó un soplo de su perfume de rosas, estudió su figura menuda mientras ella se acomodaba en el asiento. La rosa de tallo largo y su bolso de noche aferrados a sus temblorosas manos. El vestido había sido hecho para ella en la mejor tienda de vestidos en Rodeo Drive. El vestido mostraba sus pechos para hacer la boca agua a la perfección y se aferraba a cada curva. El color era perfecto para ella –este combinaba con sus ojos verdes. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia arriba en un estilo suave y más bonito que el que usaba en la oficina, pero él tenía intenciones de liberarlo, de desnudar todo de ella.

Albert deseaba más que el cuerpo de Candy White. Él deseaba su corazón y su alma. Intentaba tener todo de ella.

Tan pronto como George Johnson estuvo en el asiento del conductor, Albert golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos el vidrio divisor, haciéndole saber a su chofer y amigo que estaba listo para partir.

- ¿Qué…? –Candy preguntó tan pronto como la limosina se puso en movimiento, pero Albert puso una mano sobre sus labios extinguiendo sus palabras.

- Shhhhhh, -él murmuró- quiero que simplemente escuches… y sientas ¿Está bien?

Candy asintió, frotando los labios contra la palma de él. Su polla dolió con la sensación de esos labios y el deseó subirle ese vestido, hacer a un lado la tanguita, que él sabía que estaba usando y deslizar su polla profundamente en ella.

Pero eso sería pronto. Primero iba a saborearla y llevarla una y otra vez al límite antes de finalmente permitirle su liberación y antes de permitirse a si mismo tenerla. Ellos habían esperado esto mucho tiempo y él deseaba hacer su primera vez más que memorable.

Candy tragó cuando sintió la limosina moverse a través del trafico y cuando sintió el calor del cuerpo de Albert cerca suyo. Incluso sin mirar, en donde sea y en cualquier lugar, ella reconocería el sonido de su voz, su aroma, su presencia.

¿Pero, qué era todo esto?

Él movió la mano desde su boca y la puso sobre su muslo. La tibieza de esa mano cerca de su centro la atormentaba tan intensamente que todo lo que pudo hacer para controlarse fue retorcerse en el asiento.

- ¿Sr. Andrew? –Ella susurro- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Sin hablar. –Albert frotó su oreja con la boca y ella tembló.- Después de ser mi empleada todo este tiempo señorita White, debería saber que espero que mis órdenes sean seguidas sin preguntas.

Candy separo sus labios para discutirle pero él coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y murmuró - Silencio, cariño- él tomo la rosa y el bolso de noche de su apretado agarre. – Planeo hacerte pagar por provocarme todos estos años Candy, incluso si no fue intencionalmente. Y creo que vas a disfrutar lo que tengo en mente para nosotros dos.

Ella hizo un sonido de asombro y se giró hacia su voz, aun sabiendo que no podría verlo o provocarlo.

- Oh, sí. –él la tomó por los hombros y la movió para que quedara de frente a él tanto como fuera posible sobre el asiento de la limosina. Gentilmente extendió sus manos y lentamente comenzó a acariciar sus muñecas antes de atarlas con otro trozo de satín.- ¿Acaso pensaste que nunca noté la forma en que mirabas? La forma en que te humedecías el labio inferior cuando me traías los archivos para aprobarlos.

Candy hizo otro sonido, esta vez en protesta, pero él simplemente la giró dejándola ahora reclinada sobre el respaldo del lujoso asiento de cuero con sus manos atadas sobre su regazo. Ella sintió la limosina girar y se pregunto ¿a dónde la estaba llevando?

- Tanto como te deseaba, no había nada que pudiera hacer mientras yo fuera tu jefe. –Sus manos ahuecaron los pechos de Candy a través del satín y ella gimió.- Pero ahora intento tenerte, Señorita White.

Confusión e impresión cruzaron por sus venas, por el pensamiento de Albert deseándola todo éste tiempo de la misma forma que ella lo deseaba a él. Había creído que había sido muy cuidadosa en esconder su anhelo por él, pero aparentemente lo había hecho demasiado evidente.

- Albert –ella susurro, pero él puso nuevamente una mano sobre sus labios.

- Este es mi momento cariño. –Deslizando la mano desde su boca, bajándola por su garganta hasta su escote.

Candy suspiro y arqueo su espalda, ofreciéndose. Él podría tenerla de cualquier manera que él la quisiera y entre antes, mejor. Su tanguita estaba empapada y ella podía sentir sus jugos deslizándose por sus muslos.

Ella lo sintió tomar aire suavemente, tiró hacia abajo el frente de su vestido junto con el sostén y sus pechos saltaron liberándose sobre las manos de él.

- Maravillosos, –él murmuró- tan adorables como tantas veces los soñé. –Y luego ella sintió su cálido aliento abanicando la suave piel de sus pechos.- Si, el pago será muy placentero.

¡Oh, señor! Ella no sería capaz de soportar mucho mas de este pago, si ésta era una indicación de cómo él intentaba que ella se lo pagara. Que sentimiento increíblemente erótico era ser atada y vendada y estar totalmente a merced de Albert.

Albert empujó sus pechos hacia arriba y Candy gimió nuevamente cuando su lengua tomo lentamente un pezón. Su lengua era caliente, húmeda y la leve barba sobre su cara era áspera contra su delicada piel. Ella sintió el roce del suave cabello sobre sus pechos y luego él se movió hacia su otro pecho, otorgándole la misma atención que al primero.

Lo sintió tragar un rasposo aliento cuando se alejó.

- Recuéstate sobre tu espalda Candy, -le ordenó al mismo tiempo que la giraba sobre el asiento.

Su corazón salto por la excitación ¿Acaso él iba a tomarla ahora,…así?

Cuando ella dudo, él dijo – ¿Preferirías que bajara el vidrio y tener a mi chofer observando mientras disfruto de tus placeres?

El pensamiento de ser observada era de alguna forma excitante pero definitivamente no le apetecía y pensaba que a Albert en realidad tampoco. Pero aun así, ella se movió tan rápido como pudo y con su ayuda ella estuvo sobre su espalda, sus manos atadas frente a ella, sus rodillas dobladas y el vestido subido hasta sus caderas.

La limosina ronroneó mientras hacia su camino a través de L.A. ¿Dónde?, ella no lo sabía y ahora mismo tampoco le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba, era el hombre que estaba separando sus muslos con sus grandes manos, exponiéndola al cálido aire y a su mirada.

El gruño y ella sintió el roce de sus nudillos sobre los labios de su intimidad.

- Ya estas mojada e hinchada para mí. Y tú aroma es increíble.

Candy sintió sonrojarse completamente, con una combinación de vergüenza y deseo. Ella deseaba poder verlo, que le fuera permitido hablarle, tocarlo. Aunque al mismo tiempo ella disfrutaba lo que él estaba haciéndole y deseaba todo lo que él pudiera darle.

La polla de Albert dolía tan intensamente, quería poder deslizarse dentro de su pequeña hechicera y follarla hasta que ella gritara con su liberación. Que fácil seria tomarla, él sabía que ella lo deseaba con igual intensidad.

Había estado instantáneamente atraído por Candy desde el momento en que la había entrevistado para el puesto de asistente administrativa en Andrew Inversiones. La había contratado por su extensa experiencia y sus impecables referencias. El hecho que la deseaba, jamás entro en la ecuación. Él tenía estrictas reglas sobre fraternizar con empleados y eso lo incluía a él.

Candy era una asistente increíblemente eficiente, firme en control con clientes y proveedores. En lo que respectaba a su trabajo con Albert, ella era igualmente profesional pero tendía a evitar su mirada, bajando la vista y echándole miradas cuando pensaba que él no estaba observando.

Pero Albert había mantenido un ojo en ella, siempre anhelándola. Él nunca había estado satisfecho con ninguna otra mujer desde que conoció a Candy. Había comenzado a apreciar su ingenio, su devoción por sus amigos, su sonrisa.

Ella estaba hecha para él.

Y ahora él tenía que sentirla, tenía que probar su dulce intimidad. Con lentos y deliberados movimientos movió su tanguita fuera del camino con una mano y resbaló un dedo de su otra mano, dentro de su caliente centro.

Candy gritó y levantó sus caderas hacia él mientras él follaba su coño con su dedo, los nudillos golpeando contra sus hinchados pliegues y el clítoris. El dolor de su polla aumentó en masivas proporciones pero se concentro en el placer de Candy. Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y él la sintió cerca del clímax, se retiró de su empapado canal.

- No, mi pequeña provocadora. Tú no te correrás todavía. –Deslizo su dedo dentro de su boca, probando los jugos de ella e inhalando su esencia. Él cerró sus ojos como si saboreara el más fino de los vinos, el sabor, el aroma.- Eres deliciosa, -él murmuró y le llevó el dedo a su nariz- huele tu deseo por mí.

En la suave iluminación de la limosina, él vio sus mejillas sonrojarse. Su expresión era de placer, excitación y algo de incertidumbre. Una vez más él sintió su deseo de ser dominada, de entregarle el control de su deseo a él. Ella se estaba entregando voluntariamente a él en todos los sentidos y él intentaba realizar sus fantasías, realizar las fantasías de ambos.

- Tengo un par de reglas que me gustaría que siguieras esta noche. –retiró, desde un compartimento en la limosina, un dispositivo altamente sospechoso que era de un tamaño cercano al de una delgada caja de fósforos. Tenía un pequeño broche por la parte de atrás, tan sutil que apenas podía ser visto.- No te corras sin mi permiso. –Él deslizó el dispositivo dentro de su tanguita, contra su clítoris y lo abrochó al húmedo material.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo Candy, que si tú no te contienes serás castigada? – Preguntó mientras alcanzó su bolsillo.- Te prometo que disfrutarás cada minuto de esto.

Ella asintió lentamente y su voz vibró, -Si.

- Bien. –Albert sonrió mientras su mano encontraba el control remoto y presionaba el botón "on".

**Continuara…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Cheyenne McCray**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Invitación Erótica**

**Capitulo 4**

- ¡Albert! –Candy agitó sus caderas mientras su tanguita vibraba contra su clítoris. Oh Dios, ella jamás sería capaz de aguantarse sin acabar. Ya estaba demasiado cerca del límite y él estaba conduciéndola a la locura.

- Recuerda Candy. –Él suavemente acariciaba el exterior de uno de sus muslos con sus dedos, sumándose a las sensaciones que querían explotar dentro de ella.- No te corras sin mi permiso o tendrás una prueba del pequeño castigo que tengo en mente.

- Castigo - apenas la mente de Candy registraba lo que él decía. Cuando ella dio un estrangulado grito y apretó sus piernas para impedir correrse.

Albert ubicó sus manos al interior de las rodillas de ella y empujó para separarlas.

- Cuando estemos solos, no te escondas de mí. Quiero ver todo de ti.

Abruptamente las vibraciones se detuvieron. Candy suspiro de alivio pero al mismo tiempo casi lloró por la necesidad de acabar.

- Muy bien, cariño. –Albert resbaló sus manos por los muslos hacia abajo y le arregló el vestido para que éste le cubriera las caderas y las ligas, luego la ayudó a sentarse. Gentilmente le deslizó el sostén y el frente del vestido sobre los senos.

¿Por qué él no le dejaría acabar, maldita sea?

- Esta noche tú serás mía Candy White. –Él suavemente le acarició el brazo.- Estoy al mando de tu placer y te tendré.

Esta noche, pensó Candy, por esta noche soy de él.

Una noche de gloria, ella tomaría esa noche, aunque ella quisiera más.

- Albert, -ella susurró- ¿puedo hablar ahora?

- Todavía no. –su cálido aliento acarició la cara de Candy y luego ella sintió sus labios firmes contra la esquina de su boca. Él le tomó la cara entre sus manos mientras le daba golpecitos con su lengua en el labio inferior y luego lo mordía gentilmente. Candy gimió y él le mordió el labio mas fuerte hasta que ella grito. Él metió su lengua profundamente en su boca mientras sostenía firmemente su cara.

Candy le devolvió el beso, hambrienta por él, por este hombre que había deseado por tanto tiempo. Deseaba que sus manos estuviesen libres para así poder tocarlo, rodearle el cuello y deslizar sus dedos por ese hermoso cabello rubio. Adoraba el sabor de él, la forma en que la agarraba tan fiera e intensamente, la sensación de su ligera barba rozándole la suave piel alrededor de su boca. Dios, como él tomaba el control era mejor de lo que había imaginado. Casi podía correrse solo por el pensamiento de lo que él ya le había hecho.

Albert rompió el beso y se alejo, escuchó que su respiración era ahora más pesada como si hubiese experimentado las mismas increíbles sensaciones que ella.

- Tus labios son dulces y tu sabor exquisito. No sólo tu boca, tu intimidad también. –Gentilmente le liberó las manos, deslizando lejos el satín y masajeándole las muñecas donde las amarras habían estado firmemente atadas- Y tu piel es suave. Puedo imaginar que bueno será sentir tu cuerpo desnudo debajo del mío.

Candy tembló de la cabeza a los pies por el pensamiento. No podía esperar sentir su polla, profundamente dentro de ella. ¿Por qué no la había tomado ya? ¿Por qué la volvía loca de esta forma?

Cuando finalmente le quito la venda, Candy pestañeo aclarándose la visión. Sus ojos encontraron la intensa mirada azul cielo de él y el calor la inundó de nuevo. Ahora que podía verlo era incluso más duro creer lo que había permitido hacerle. Este era su jefe por todos los cielos.

Es decir su ex jefe

Albert se estiró y le quito el broche de su cabello. Sus pesadas ondas cayeron sobre sus hombros acariciando su piel desnuda.

- Me encantaría que siempre llevaras tu cabello suelto. – Él le acomodó su cabello con los dedos para que sus rizos quedaran sobre sus pechos y su espalda.- Eres absolutamente impresionante.

Su comentario la tomo con la guardia baja. Ella nunca pensó en sí misma como una mujer impresionante, pero viniendo de él, ella casi podía imaginarlo como si estuviera viéndose a través de sus ojos.

- Puedes hablar ahora.- El calor aun iluminaba su mirada, pero éste era más suave, más cálido.

Candy trago, sin ahora saber que decir. Sabía que debía verse como una colegiala atontada por la forma en que lo miraba y lucho por encontrar algo que preguntarle.

- Albert… -Ella indicó hacia la limosina y a hacia su vestido.- ¿Po…por qué todo esto?

Él le dio una sonrisa sexy que la hizo desear derretirse en un charco a sus pies.

- Te he deseado desde el primer día que comenzaste a trabajar para mi compañía.– Gentilmente le acariciaba la muñeca con un dedo lo que la hizo temblar.- Incluso sabiendo que eras totalmente profesional, podía ver el hambre en tus ojos, esa hambre que se igualaba a la mía. Deseaba enseñarte no sólo el funcionamiento del negocio, sino también las formas de complacerme así como yo podría complacerte.

Sus palabras parecían irreales, como si ella estuviese en algún tipo de fantasía. Sacudió su cabeza y su cabello se deslizo sobre sus hombros desnudos y sobre el inicio de sus pechos.

- ¿Pero tres años? ¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué yo?

- ¿Qué podía hacer? –Albert acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de su mano y ella tembló.- ¿Despedirte para así poder follarte?

El calor subió por las mejillas de Candy y su intimidad dolió incluso más a causa de sus palabras. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de encontrar la de él.

- Necesitaba tiempo para conocerte y tú necesitabas tiempo para conocerme. –Albert le tomó la barbilla y levantó su cara para que lo mirara nuevamente.- No quería correr el riesgo de arruinar la excelente relación de negocios entre nosotros. Cuando mi deseo por ti creció, se hizo cada vez más y más difícil mantener mis manos alejadas de ti. Cuando llegó el momento de vender la compañía, supe que era el tiempo preciso para tomarte también.

Candy no estaba totalmente segura de lo que él estaba diciendo, pero sabía una cosa, esto la impresionaba totalmente. Él la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él y que la deseó en todo ese tiempo.

Esta noche. Él la deseaba por esta noche.

En este momento ella lo tomaría de cualquier manera que pudiese tenerlo. No importaba que lo amara con todo su ser. Necesitaba un trozo de él para atesorarlo por siempre.

Él le dio una sensual sonrisa.

- ¿Serás mía… en todo lo que te pida?

Salvajes pensamientos corrían velozmente por la mente de Candy. Él le estaba ofreciendo todo lo que había fantaseado y más. ¿Cómo negarse? Respiró profundamente y asintió.

- Si

Los brillantes colores de la ciudad de L.A. centellaban mientras el lujoso automóvil cruzaba la autopista. Su intimidad todavía dolía y sabía que no quería que esta noche terminara.

Él sonrió cuando le tendió el bolso de noche desde el bar de la limosina en donde estaba.

- Tal vez deseas arreglarte un poco. Parece que me comí todo tu lápiz labial.

Albert casi gruño en voz alta cuando Candy mordió su labio inferior y buscó dentro del bolso de satín verde. Ese labio que estaba aun rojo por su mordida e imaginó deslizándose por su polla mientras la metía profundo en su boca hasta su garganta.

Pronto. Pronto él la tendría en cada forma.

Después de usar el intercomunicador para informarle a George que estaba listo para llevar a Candy al club nocturno, Albert bajo un espejo iluminado. Silenciosamente miraba mientras Candy retocaba el maquillaje de sus ojos, sus mejillas y de su boca. Sus manos temblaban mientras se lo aplicaba y él se preguntó si era por nervios o excitación o tal vez ambos. En lo que a él concernía, ella era hermosa sin maquillaje pero tenía la sensación de que ellas se sentiría más segura con él.

Especialmente ya que él estaba llevándola a salir para reclamarla en público. Más tarde él la reclamaría en privado.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola Amigas ya de regreso, les pido una disculpa a todas y a todos, a lo largo de mi vida me da el síndrome de la tortuga, pasa algo que me altera y me escondo en mi caparazón ,sé que no es lo correcto pero es algo que prometo intentar manejar y evitarlo, bueno les platico que detono que me escondiera, por mi trabajo tengo que ir frecuentemente a Toluca, para esto me lleva en su taxi el señor Daniel que es como un hermano mayor para mi, el y su hermano Cuper se han vuelto parte de mi familia ya desde hace mas de tres años, ellos conocieron a mi madre la trataron como si fueran sus hijos y aguantaron las bromas y el trato que mi mama les daba como si fueran sus hijos los regañaba, además cuando yo no la podía llevar al doctor y mis benditos hermanos no querían acompañarla ellos lo hacían son unas personas geniales y admirables toda su familia me han acogido como parte de ella y todos ellos me apoyaron cuando mi madre falleció, en Toluca hace tres semanas nos asaltaron al señor Daniel y a mí nos encañonaron y nos quitaron todo lo que traíamos gracias a Dios salimos bien de eso pero el señor Daniel se puso súper mal el es diabético y el azúcar se le subió hasta el cielo lo lleve a una clínica y no nos brindaron servicio en este mugre lugar no permiten el ingreso de un paciente si no dejas una fianza a una tarjeta para hacer los cargos médicos, me sentí enojada, molesta, frustrada y desesperada una enfermera me dijo de un hospital de gobierno en donde nos brindaron ayuda, tardo casi una semana en recuperarse al día siguiente llego uno de sus hijos con dinero y mis cosas pero en lo que se restablecía el señor Daniel me sentí como perro atropellado en el periférico, tenia sentimientos encontrados de culpa, impotencia y frustración por que hay personas que ven más por el dinero que por una vida gracias a Dios todo salió bien pero a partir de eso mi síndrome de tortuga salió y pues ya saben me escondí en mi misma, pero como le prometí a mi hermanita miluxD, a mis queridas amigas elisa, mayra exitosa y AnaEdith no lo volveré hacer ya comprendí que preocupo a todos los que me quieren y no es justo, por eso no lo hare mas es un compromiso que me he hecho, porque no debo permitir que lo malo altere mi vida a tal extremo que no nada más me hago daño a mí, sino que a todos los que me quieren y se preocupan por mi así que de nuevo les pido una disculpa, pero aquí estamos de regreso intentando poner todo en orden y al día vale nos vemos en la semana cuídense mucho las quiero y no me olvido de ustedes son bien importantes para mí, aunque sea torpe para demostrarlo un beso las quiero.

**P.D.** Una disculpa mis queridas **MiluxD, Mayra, Candy Fann y Elisa** por no subirles el fin pero no pude así que para que empiecen bien la semana aquí les dejo estos capítulos vale un beso, también les recuerdo ya terminamos con No Te Escondo Nada y comenzamos con la segunda parte Reflejada En Ti, espero le den también una oportunidad, todos los Review los contesto para la próxima vale gracias a todas.

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Cheyenne McCray**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Invitación Erótica**

**Capitulo 5**

Para el momento en que Candy había arreglado su vestido, cabello y maquillaje, la limosina había llegado a un exclusivo restaurante. Mariposas aletearon en su vientre cuando Albert salió del lujoso vehículo, sus movimientos eran tan fluidos y gráciles como una pantera. La ayudó a salir de la limosina, luego le puso la mano en su espalda mientras la acompañaba hacia el famoso restaurante y club nocturno al cual Candy jamás soñado con poder entrar.

- Señor Andrew, -dijo el conserje tan pronto como ellos ingresaron en el vestíbulo del establecimiento.- Síganme por aquí.

Candy trato de no mostrar su impresión mientras eran conducidos a través de un laberinto de mesas a lo largo de la pista de baile. Se sentía completamente fuera de lugar entre tanta gente famosa, desde políticos y poderosos hombres de negocios, hasta estrellas del cine y la televisión. Las lentejuelas y los diamantes brillaban a su alrededor y atrapo halos de caro perfume que se metían a través de los deliciosos aromas del restaurante.

Cuando alcanzaron la mesa en una esquina con una increíble vista panorámica de la noche del de Los Ángeles, Albert la asistió, empujando su silla antes de sentarse él. El camarero les tendió a cada uno un menú, luego se inclinó y se fue.

Albert se sentó muy cerca de ella, rodeándola con su esencia masculina única y su poderosa presencia. Ella difícilmente podía respirar. Sacarlo de su mente. Tomó un momento para mirar todo lo que estaba rodeándola, disimuladamente, para que no se viera como un niño impresionado por las estrellas.

La iluminación era suave e intima y al centro del lugar estaba la pista de baile. Bajo los candelabros de cristal, parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música en vivo tocada por una banda. La música fluyó sobre Candy y sus años de entrenamiento y amor por la danza la hicieron querer estar en la pista de baile con Albert.

Cuando el mesero llego, Albert ordeno por los dos y eligió un fino Chardonnay para acompañar la cena. Él sirvió a cada uno una copa de vino y le entrego a Candy su copa de cristal.

- Por esta noche. – Él levanto su copa y la hizo chocar suavemente contra la de Candy, con sus ojos azul cielo fijos en ella como si fuera la única persona en el lugar.- Una noche con la mujer más encantadora.

El calor inundó a Candy por la intensidad de su mirada y sus palabras. Su garganta se seco y apenas se las arreglo para responder.

- Por esta noche.

Justo cuando Candy bebió un sorbo de su Chardonnay, su tanguita vibro contra su clítoris. Casi escupió el vino por todo el fino mantel de lino.

- Albert, -ella murmuró.

Él deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella y suavemente le acarició la clavícula con su dedo.

- ¿Si? –él preguntó en un tono despreocupado mientras ella apretaba fuertemente sus muslos.

Ella apenas podía hablar por las sensaciones que atravesaban su cuerpo a causa de la estimulación de su clítoris.

- No puedo aguantar por mucho más tiempo.

Albert movió su boca cerca de su oído.

- Si puedes.

- Estoy cerca de correrme, -ella susurró en un tono ronco.

La voz de Albert se hizo mas profunda.

- Espera hasta que te diga que te corras mi dulce Candy.

Oh, Dios. Él iba a matarla.

Incluso cuando el mesero llego con sus aperitivos, Albert dejo el vibrador encendido. Candy evito la mirada del mesero, temiendo que él pudiese ver cuánto estaba luchando por no correrse.

Para su alivio, Albert apagó el vibrador el tiempo suficiente para que ella retrocediera del límite, al menos por un momento. Sin embargo, a través de la cena él continuó encendiéndolo, llevándola al límite del orgasmo y retrocediendo nuevamente. El clítoris de Candy estaba tan sensible que ella iba a enloquecer con la necesidad de acabar.

Él pasó la noche tocándola íntimamente, con los dedos frotándole sus brazos y acariciándole la cara. Su mirada parecía insinuar más que simple lujuria, pero Candy rehusaba permitirse pensar más allá del momento.

Para el postre, Albert ordenó una sola rebanada de un exquisito pastel de chocolate e insistió en alimentarla. Esta vez él no cesó con el vibrador. Entre mordiscos del postre, cuando ella logró tragar el rico chocolate, le rogó que parara.

- Estoy tan cerca. –Ella se retorció en su asiento, pero el movimiento sólo la ponía más caliente.- Por favor Albert.

Él le dio una sonrisa absolutamente malvada y masculina.

- Tendré que castigarte.

Por la imagen de ser eróticamente castigada por Albert, la piel de Candy se sonrojó y su intimidad se empapó aun más. La vibración de la tanguita golpeteó hasta la hendidura y fue demasiado. Ella mordió su labio, fuerte, cuando un orgasmo rompió a través de ella como nada que hubiese experimentado antes. Comenzó bajo en su abdomen y se expandió hacia fuera en un caliente rubor de placer, alcanzando cada parte de su ser. Su cuerpo se tensó en el asiento y ella mantuvo su mirada baja, rogando que nadie pudiera ver su sonrojada cara y su cuerpo temblando con su orgasmo.

Albert le tomó la barbilla y levantó su cara para que su mirada encontrara la de él.

- Que niña tan mala, -él murmuró mientras los temblores continuaron corriendo desenfrenados a través de su cuerpo. La forma en que dijo _niña mala_ la ponía más caliente.

- Por favor… apágalo. –Ella trato de respirar, de hablar sin un temblor en su voz, pero era imposible.- Yo… yo no puedo más.

Él le sonrió, deslizó su mano dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta y el vibrador se detuvo.

Candy casi lloró de alivio. Su cuerpo hormigueaba y palpitaba y ella sentía como si todos en el lugar debían saber que se había corrido justo allí en el club nocturno. La sensación de ser observada solo se sumaba a las réplicas que sacudían su cuerpo.

- Nadie puede decir. –Albert le frotó suavemente una servilleta en la esquina de la boca y rozó con el dorso de su mano su pecho cuando se alejó.- Sólo yo se lo mal que te has portado.

Por la profunda intensidad en el tono de su voz, ella sabía que él intentaba impartir pronto su castigo y que ella iba a disfrutar cada minuto de éste.

Cuando terminaron el postre y Albert había pagado la cuenta, él jalo la silla de Candy y la ayudo a levantarse. Sus piernas temblaban y ella rogó de ser capaz de caminar después de ese increíble orgasmo.

Con la mano sobre su codo, Albert acompaño a Candy a lo largo del borde de la pista de baile y luego lejos de la multitud, de las conversaciones y de las risas. La llevo por un pasillo delicadamente revestido, iluminado por ocasionales candelabros plateados que daban un suave brillo dorado. Se hizo tan silencioso que ella escucho sólo el sonido de sus pasos sobre la gruesa alfombra y el latido de su corazón.

Finalmente alcanzaron una puerta donde un hombre con impecable traje planchado estaba con las manos tras su espalda.

- ¿Puedo ayudarlo Sr. Andrew?

- ¿Está disponible esta habitación? –Cuando el hombre le asintió, Albert sacó su clip de dinero y le tendió al hombre un par de billetes de cien dólares.- Vea que no seamos molestados.

El hombre dio un rápido asentimiento y el dinero se desvaneció dentro de su chaqueta. Él inmediatamente adopto su antigua postura, manos detrás de la espalda y expresión estoica.

Las mejillas de Candy enrojecieron mientras Albert los dirigía a un lujoso baño de hombres. Sin sonido alguno, la pesada puerta de caoba se cerró tras ellos. Las paredes del cuarto de estar eran paneles oscuros y una abertura en la pared que llevaba del lujoso salón a donde Candy presumía, estaban los baños.

La alfombra de la salita de estar era gruesa, de un rico verde bosque y los mostradores y lavamanos eran obviamente de costoso mármol. Finas toallas de manos estaban dobladas junto a los lavamanos y la habitación olía ligeramente a humo de cigarro y jabón con aroma de almendras.

- ¿Qué va a pensar ese hombre? –ella susurro como si el encargado pudiera oír.

Albert la llevo hacia un mostrador de mármol ante un inmenso espejo iluminado por una luz baja y seductora.

- Él probablemente piensa que voy a follarte.

Candy se puso más caliente aun por aquel pensamiento del hombre conociendo lo que ellos estaban haciendo… en el caso de que Albert intentara tomarla en ese momento y lugar.

- Pon tus manos sobre el mostrador –le ordenó en un tono bajo y profundo- y separa tus muslos.

Candy se encontró a si misma siguiendo automáticamente sus órdenes. Luego de colocar su bolso sobre el mostrador, se inclinó y esperó con su cuerpo temblando por los nervios.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Mmmmm… -él presionó las caderas contra su trasero y pudo sentir a través de la tela de sus pantalones la dura erección a lo largo de la hendidura de su trasero. Observó el reflejo de Albert en el espejo mientras él alcanzaba la parte delantera de su vestido y la bajaba junto con el sostén de manera que sus senos quedaran al descubierto.

Su cuerpo tembló cuando lo vio moldeando sus pezones y sentir sus ásperas masculinas manos contra sus suaves botones.

- He deseado tocar tus pechos durante tanto tiempo –su voz era ronca mientras los ahuecaba en sus palmas.- Tu definitivamente necesitas otro pequeño castigo.

Ella se tragó su temor y excitación cuando él se inclinó hacia atrás y le subió el vestido hasta sus caderas y todo su cuerpo quedo desnudo ante él. Todo lo que ella llevaba era la tanguita, ligas y las medias hasta el muslo que él le había comprado. Sólo podía imaginase como se veía ante él.

- Maldición, amo tu trasero. –Él frotó sus nalgas con las palmas y ella gimió en voz alta.- ¿Sabes por qué estas siendo castigada?

- Por correrme cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera. –La voz de Candy temblaba mientras su mirada encontraba la de él en el espejo.- Y por… por provocarte.

- Así es cariño. –Él levantó su mano y le dio una nalgada fuerte.

Candy gritó por el repentino dolor. Para su sorpresa el hormigueo se transformó en una sensación que la hizo mojarse por él. En realidad se sintió bien. Pero cuando la nalgueo nuevamente, el dolor fue más agudo esta vez. Dolía, pero luego ella estaba llena con un placer lo que hizo le doliera su intimidad.

- Obsérvame en el espejo como te nalgueo. –Albert la azotó otra vez, la palmada retumbó en la silenciosa habitación.- ¿Ves cuan encantadora eres?

Sus ojos amplios mientras observaba el reflejo de ambos. Él era tan atractivo, tan grande, poderoso y por el brillo en su mirada ella sabía que él estaba disfrutando este erótico castigo. Cuando se miró a sí misma, no podía creer cuan seductora lucía con su pechos desnudos, el vestido sobre su trasero, sus amplios ojos y sus labios separados.

Una y otra vez él la nalgueo y ella se tensó antes de cada nalgada mientras observaba su mano caer y aterrizar sobre su trasero, sus pechos oscilar con cada palmada de la mano de Albert y sus pezones dolían. Su intimidad estaba en llamas, sus pliegues hinchados y su clítoris palpitando.

- ¿Por favor, puedo acabar? –ella preguntó mientras él aterrizaba otra palmada sobre su trasero.

- No –él la nalgueo otra vez.- Tendrás que esperar hasta que te diga que está bien corazón.

Ella gruño, su trasero quemaba y hormigueaba debido al castigo. Y cuando finalmente él se detuvo, ella dio un suspiro de alivio. Un poco más y ella se hubiera corrido sin importar que le haya ordenado lo contrario.

- Enderézate y mírame. –el empujó su vestido sobre su punzante trasero y ella se giró.

Maldición, él era tan tentador que ella apenas podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ese diabólico brillo en sus ojos sólo se sumaba a su increíblemente sexy atractivo.

Él buscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó una fina hilera de diamantes que brillaban en la habitación levemente iluminada. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que Albert estaba haciendo, él aseguró un extremo de la cadena sobre uno de sus pezones y la apretó, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro extremo. Ella jadeó por la intensa sensación. Nuevamente el dolor se mezclaba con el placer mientras sus pezones se erguían por la presión.

- Esta cadena para pezones significa que tú eres mía. –Él murmuro mientras gentilmente la jalaba.- ¿La usarás?

Suya… significaba que era suya… al menos por esta noche.

- Si –ella susurró.

- Bien. –Él sonrió y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, gentilmente forzándola a ponerse de rodillas frente a su obvia erección.- Ahora, tu segundo castigo.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso:** Esta historia en algunos capítulos contiene lenguaje lascivo, contiene escenas de carácter sexual y susceptible para algunas personas si eres sensible por favor abstente de leerlo.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de **Kyoko Mizuki** y **Yumiko Igarashi**, la historia pertenece a **Cheyenne McCray**, Este Fiction es sin fin de lucro ni beneficio alguno, solo es con ánimo de entretener.

**Invitación Erótica**

**Capitulo 6**

Las rodillas de Candy se hundieron en la afelpada alfombra y su piel cosquilleaba por la excitación, sabiendo lo que él ahora quería.

- Desabrocha mis pantalones. –Albert mantuvo sus manos apretadas en su cabello.- Ahora quiero tu caliente y húmeda boca sobre mí como he imaginado incontables veces.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras le desabrochaba los pantalones y le abría la cremallera. Sus manos temblando y revoloteando con el cierre. Le bajó los bóxers y su grueso, largo y lujurioso pene saltó justo frente a sus labios.

- Así es corazón. –Gentilmente le empujó la cabeza más cerca de él.- Tómame en tu boca, mi pequeña provocadora.

Ella deslizó su pene a través de sus labios y suspiró por la sensación de su dura longitud deslizándose hacia su garganta. Ella giró su lengua sobre las crestas y contornos, se recreó con su distintivo aroma masculino y los apretados rizos en la base de su polla.

- Juega con tus pezones mientras me la chupas. – Su tono era fuerte y dominante mientras mantenía el agarre sobre su cabello y empujaba las caderas hacia su cara.

Candy llevó sus manos hacia sus pezones, acarició los botones increíblemente duros y los anillos que estaban tensos alrededor de ellos. La cadena de diamante oscilaba entre sus pechos, suavemente rebotando contra su suave piel. El dolor en su coño crecía tanto que pensaba que iba a correrse solamente por la sensación de la polla de Albert en su boca y sus propias manos en sus pechos.

- Eres tan jodidamente buena. –Albert empujó sus caderas un poco más duro-. Tan condenadamente bella.

La declaración de Albert la puso más caliente que nunca y más agitada. Ella se retorcía queriendo acabar pero sabiendo que recibiría otro castigo si lo hacía. Este era su segundo castigo, ser incapaz de correrse mientras le daba placer a él y así misma.

Y éste era una tortura tan increíblemente dulce que apenas podía soportarla.

- Voy a correrme. –La voz de Albert era ronca y ella podía decir que él estaba cerca ya que su polla se puso más dura y sus bolas se elevaron-. Es mejor que me digas si prefieres que me corra en tus pechos o en tu boca.

En respuesta, Candy lo mamó más duro. Albert gruñó a viva voz y sus caderas se agitaron contra la cara de ella mientras su cálido fluido chorreó dentro de su garganta. Candy bebió de Albert mientras él continuaba bombeando dentro y fuera de los labios de ella hasta que finalmente él dijo "detente" y empujó su cabeza lejos de él.

Candy permaneció arrodillada mirando hacia Albert mientras él metía su aun gruesa y húmeda polla dentro de sus bóxers y cerraba sus pantalones. Todo el tiempo él mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, le brindaba una intensa mirada de sus ojos azul cielo.

Ella luchó por no retorcerse con su necesidad de acabar.

- Por favor ¿puedo correrme ahora?

- No. –Él le extendió su mano y la ayudó a levantarse, de esa forma quedaba ante él.- Tendrás que esperar –agregó con una sonrisa que le decía que él tenía todavía más placeres eróticos reservados para ella.

Albert sobó sus grandes pechos y los levantó al mismo tiempo que él bajaba la cabeza. Candy gimió y agarró sus hombros mientras él chupaba y lamía un pezón, luego prestaba la misma atención al otro.

- Eres una mujer tan hermosa, –él murmuró cuando hizo una pausa- por dentro y por fuera.

La cadena oscilo entre sus pechos y él suavemente jaló de ella con un dedo mientras le chupaba los pezones. Si él no se detenía, ella iba a correrse sólo por sentirlo chupando sus pechos.

La necesidad de acabar era tan intensa que se estaban formando lágrimas en los ojos de Candy. Ella quería rogar y suplicar pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Finalmente él levantó su cabeza y le arregló el sostén sobre la cadena para pezones y luego el frente del vestido.

La esquina de su boca se curvó en una picara sonrisa.

- Tal vez quieras retocar nuevamente tu lápiz labial. Me parece estar llevándolo sobre mi polla.

El calor se elevó por la cara de Candy pero era más un sentimiento de excitación. Se retocó el maquillaje y el labial mientras Albert permanecía detrás de ella y le acomodaba el cabello sobre los hombros. Sus pezones estaban todavía hinchados debido a la cadena para pezones y podía ver que estaban obviamente duros a través del sostén y la tela de su vestido.

Albert la observaba como si no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima.

- Estás maravillosa en ese color. –él murmuro- Demonios, estás maravillosa en cualquier cosa que uses. –Su sonrisa era pecaminosa cuando la giró en sus brazos-. Pero te apuesto que estás aun más sexy sin nada en absoluto.

Las mejillas de Candy estaban aun quemándola cuando Albert la condujo fuera del baño de hombres. Afortunadamente el corredor estaba vacío, excepto por el encargado.

El encargado simplemente asintió y dijo:

- Buenas noches Sr. Andrew – y Candy se preguntó si esta no era la primera vez que Albert metía una mujer en el baño.

- ¿Haces esto a menudo? –dijo ella tan pronto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados.

Albert le palmeo el trasero y ella apenas contuvo un grito de sorpresa mientras su mirada chocaba con la de él.

- Creo que necesitas otro castigo por tu imprudencia. –un toque de diversión iluminaba sus ojos.

Mientras Albert conducía a Candy hacia la pista de baile, no podía creer cuan duro estaba por ella otra vez. Cuando ella lo había tomado por primera vez profundo en su garganta, le había tomado toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correrse en el acto. Ella se vio tan seductora, la cadena de diamantes brillando entre sus pechos mientras ella hacia rodar sus pezones entre sus dedos pulgar e índice…, siguiendo sus órdenes.

Y demonios, su boca había estado tan caliente y dulce que lo había vuelto loco de necesidad. Sólo verla mirándolo hacia arriba con esos increíbles ojos verdes mientras él follaba su boca, casi lo envía sobre el borde en el momento en que ella deslizó los labios sobre su polla.

Una canción lenta estaba sonando cuando Albert la guió en la pista de baile y la atrajo a sus brazos. Ella puso las manos sobre sus hombros y él puso las suyas sobre su cintura, acercándola, de manera que su polla presionaba contra el vientre de ella. Candy se sintió tan bien dentro de su abrazo, la calidez de él, su suave cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

Candy era pequeña, su cabeza sólo alcanzaba su pecho y Albert tenía que inclinarse hacia abajo para acariciar con su nariz la parte superior de su cabeza. Él respiró el suave y dulce perfume de Candy, una mezcla de rosas junto con su aroma único de mujer. El suavemente le frotó la cintura con sus pulgares, disfrutando la sensación de esas curvas bajo sus manos.

A pesar de que conocía a la mayoría de las personas que acudían al establecimiento, Albert ignoró a todo el mundo alrededor de ellos y se concentro en la deliciosa mujer en sus brazos. Adoraba la forma en que ella se apretaba contra él, sus pechos exuberantes contra su torso. El podía sentir la cadena para pezones a través del satín de su vestido y eso hacia endurecer mas su polla, el saber que ella estaba usando su símbolo de propiedad, la marca de su reclamo sobre ella.

Realmente ella le pertenecía, en alma y corazón.

- Eres la mujer más linda de este lugar. Él murmuro sobre su cabello.

Candy le dio una mirada de alegría mientras ellos se movían al lento ritmo.

- Y tú dices las cosas más sexys.

Él se rió y deslizó una mano desde su cintura hacia un bolsillo de su chaqueta y encendió el vibrador. La mirada de Candy se disparó hacia él inmediatamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su cuerpo se tensó en los brazos de él.

- Albert. –Ella se mordió el labio inferior y se retorció contra él, presionando duro contra su polla.- Dios, no puedo aguantar mucho más de esto.

- Lo harás, mi dulce princesa. –besó su pelo y sonrió. Él adoró que el dispositivo estuviera vibrando contra su clítoris, haciéndola que se mojara por él. Él sólo anhelaba, en cambio, poner su boca allí, lamer sus pliegues y saborearla completamente.- Tendré que castigarte otra vez si te corres. ¿Te gustaría eso?

Candy gimió contra él y enterró los dedos en la chaqueta cubriendo los hombros de Albert.

- Estoy tan cerca Albert, -ella susurró- estoy a punto de acabar.

En respuesta, Albert bajó la cabeza y capturó su boca. Su cuerpo tembló y gimió mientras él le mordía el labio inferior. Y cuando Albert metió la lengua en su boca, ella dio un pequeño grito dentro de la boca de él y su cuerpo se estremeció contra el de él. Albert pudo sentir las olas de su orgasmo mientras la besaba largo y profundo.

- Para, -ella suplicó cuando él dejo de besarla, su cuerpo todavía temblando con réplicas, de un mini-orgasmo tras otro- por favor. Es demasiado.

Albert le dio una fingida mirada de reproche mientras alcanzaba su bolsillo.

- Ahora te has ganado otro castigo, mi querida y traviesa pequeña.

Él apagó el dispositivo y ella quedó lánguida contra él dando un pequeño gruñido.

- Tú no juegas limpio Albert Andrew.

Albert se rió suavemente y se inclinó hacia atrás para así poder mirar sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos que tenían esa mirada de recién ser follada. Sólo que él no la había follado… aun.

- Vámonos, -dijo él, de repente sintiendo una urgencia de tenerla a solas, _ya_- tengo que tenerte.

**Continuara…**


End file.
